


Caffeine Prescription

by chxkxv



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gay as fuck Leonard McCoy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, It wont be that bad, M/M, Pansexual Jim Kirk, and fics, bork, but listen, its gays in a coffeeshop, mckirk - Freeform, whatever could go wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxkxv/pseuds/chxkxv
Summary: The Wait Is Over: The Med Student gets Bean Water™ and an attractive side kick.Alternatively,He goes to a cafe for coffee but ends up with a love interest? More about this man in the following report.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by XE into a more comprehensible mess. Thanks ♡

Jim Kirk hated his job. That’s what he’d been telling all his dorm mates. He didn’t really. There’s a few perks from the job. He earned half the tips. He got free-flow coffee. He got to spit in his rude professor’s drink. He even got to talk most of the students from the academy into sleeping with him.

Leonard McCoy hated his... He hated everything. There was nothing in this world besides coffee that could make him more cheerful. No one liked Leonard when he was grumpy, so it was unfortunate for everyone in his vicinity who’s forced to deal with his death glare before he’s had a cup. More so when his coffee machine acted up on Tuesday. He uttered a final groan before giving up.

“Damnit Nyota, I’m a medical student, not a mechanic!” Leonard complained to his friend, who suggested he fix it. Leonard survived the day. Barely.

And so, without any other logical options, coffee-less and exhausted by Wednesday morning, Leonard dragged himself into the café a street away from Starfleet Academy.

Leonard’s hatred for The Enterprise was fueled by the fact that it was the trend in pop-beverage culture and that it was disgustingly overpriced. Sadly, beggars cannot be choosers, and so the man could only look up at the menu on a blackboard above the cashier in contemplation.

“Hi, can I have a hot Pumpkin Spice Latte? In the biggest cup you have. No whipped cream.” Leonard finally ordered.

“Alright sir, anything else?”

“Give me 8 espresso shots in that.”

The barista taking Leonard’s order paused and looked up from the cash register to his customer’s face. Upon realising the man standing in front of him was completely serious, (albeit his unfocussed, half shut eyes) he nodded sympathetically. The barista was no other than Jim, as his name tag suggested, but Leonard was not interested. Not until he had the coffee.

Leonard gulped down the contents of the nearly scalding cup without flinching. Only then did he realise Jim was looking at him inquisitively. Almost rudely, with his eyes. Oh, those eyes were the brightest he’s seen. They were like the clear waters of the sea right after a storm. They were in a shade of blue nearly as striking as the clear azure of the sky, but not quite though. Oh no. Kirk had eyes so bright blue that his pupil were such a stark contrast and Leonard was almost incapable of doing anything else than admire them.

The sound of the empty ceramic cup being dragged across the counter, away from Leonard’s hands finally snapped him out of his daydream. Jim raised his eyebrows as though questioning Leonard, but the crinkle of his eyes and upturned corners of his mouth indicated his interest in the brunet.

“I know my eyes are up here but did your mom ever tell you that it was rude to stare?”

“Sorry! Oh erm, sorry it's just. I- I need to go.”

Leonard gathered his bag and pile of textbooks and stood up, pushing his chair back loudly. His face flushed a deeper shade of red upon realising that now other patrons of the cafe was looking at him. He practically ran out, dropping a pen onto the white marble tile of the floor. Leonard did not want to risk another glance at Jim. He wasn’t sure whether it was because he didn’t want to embarrass himself further or because he was unsure if he was capable of pulling away from Jim’s piercing eyes if he looked back.

The pen clattered noisily as it fell, and Jim jumped across the counter to pick it up. He was intent on chasing the man to return it but it appeared as though his customer managed to escape rather quickly. Very quickly, for a man who carried a pile of textbooks towering well above his chin.

Jim sighed and walked back into the cafe, the bell on the door chiming as he entered. He slipped the pen into the pocket on his apron. He was going to personally return the pen when the man came back.

Jim waited restlessly but the man didn’t come back.

Not for an hour.

Not for the next day.

But on the following week, he did.

And Jim Kirk practically rushed to the counter to serve him. Pfft, no. Jim was not excited at the prospect of meeting the scruffy med student again. It was just that he really wanted to return the customer’s pen. After all, the ‘lost and found’ box was filled with belongings that have been abandoned for years. Anyway, the man must be worried to find out that he had lost his pen! Millions of pens go missing every year (that couldn’t possibly be an accurate statistic but Jim was steadfast on that belief) and Jim was only helping to reduce the statistics.

The glass doors of the cafe swung open, allowing in a stray, chilly gust of autumn wind in. Leonard stepped into the cafe, his mop of hair a ruffled mess sticking out in all possible directions.

He pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and walked up to the counter.

“Can I have a-” Leonard trailed off, as his gaze from the chalkboard menu overhead shifted to the cashier. “Oh fuck.” He had visited the cafe everyday after the Incident™ but it was usually at 4am to get coffee before Jim’s shift. Today, Leonard overslept but still required his precious Bean Water for sustenance, the staple of his diet. Too bad it was during Jim’s shift.

And so, Leonard ran out of the cafe for the second time in the span of a week. Jim abandoned the cash register and yanked his apron off. He was not going to let that man leave again.

Once again, despite running 4 blocks down the road, Jim did not have the med student in sight. Which was quite peculiar, considering that it was a straight road that did not offer many escape routes.

Dejectedly, Jim dragged himself back to the cafe. Only to trip over… a leg? Protruding from the bushes?

Jim rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was Leonard. He had dived into the bush knowing it was easier to hide than run. But somehow, he had managed to get stuck amongst the foliage and thorns.

Jim helped his poor acquaintance to his feet and offered his hand. Only to retract it momentarily to pull a twig out of the man’s hair. The barista offered his hand again. Leonard sighed.

“I’ve worked in that cafe for two years and I’ve never met anyone as interesting as you. It’d be a shame if I never got your name, so hi. I’m Jim.” He gestured to the name tag pinned onto his uniform. 

“Wow, what a way to make a first impression, or erm, a second impression. Right, I’m Leonard.” He offered a weak smile and shook Jim's hand.

 

\---

 

Leonard could not think of anything but the blonde for the rest of the day. And for the rest of the night, for that matter. Admittedly, it was his own fault. He could just get a new coffee machine and not be utterly reliant on Jim. But why would he, when the most attractive man he knew was right across the street from his dorm room? Leonard fell asleep with one agenda on his mind. He was going to hold an actual conversation with the man.

The bell above the door jingled as Leonard walked into the cafe. Jim waved like an over enthusiastic toddler from behind the cash register.

“Bones, hey! You came back!”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I dunno. But listen, I created this amazing- don’t roll your eyes at me yet. This amazing drink that’s horrifyingly sweet but with just enough caffeine that isn’t lethal.”

“Can’t say no to that.” Leonard shrugged, rubbing the furrow between his eyebrows to cease his frown. “Wait… Bones? You give all your customers a nickname?”

“Nah, you’re a bit special.” Jim turned his back against Leonard to grab a mug from a shelf overhead.

“Special, huh?” Leonard paused, raising an eyebrow. “You ain’t so bad yourself.”

“I know- I mean, thank you.”

Jim mixed the concoction with his back towards Leonard, so all he could see was the flurry of Jim’s hands as he alternated between stirring the drink and adding more liquid. The cafe was silent for a moment, with the only other patron being a lady who was furiously typing on her laptop, pausing to take a sip of her coffee.

“So uh- do you work weekends too or-” Leonard was interrupted by Jim spinning around to face him, his drink in his hands.

“Yeah I do, this place is the busiest then. Also, try this. Come on. I swear, it’s not poisoned.” Jim paused for a beat. “Or is it?”

Leonard chuckled at Jim’s bad crack at a joke and chugged down a mouthful without hesitation. He froze. “Oh fuck.”

“It’s the Three Nut Latte. But the nuts aren’t tree nuts. It’s like the numerical kind of three? Wait, do nuts come from trees? I’m not sure. I couldn’t think of a pun. Why is your face turning red? Shit, is it that bad? I mean I’ve never tried almond and walnut powder together but I assumed-” Jim spoke a mile a minute.

“Uhm alurgic to almohn. Ferry allurgi.” Leonard stuck out his swelling tongue and gestured hopelessly at it with hands.

“Shit. Shit. SHIT.” Jim ripped his apron off and threw it onto the lap of the blonde with the laptop. “JANICE. I’LL BE BACK SOON.” She sighed tiredly and nodded.

Jim practically dragged Leonard into a van parked at the driveway by the entrance and buckled him into the vehicle. A continuous but soft mutter of explicit profanities could be heard from the man as he sped towards the hospital.


End file.
